


What Can I Help You With?

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya





	What Can I Help You With?

尹昉有点困，昏昏沉沉的，把手机往桌上一搁。

他不是依赖电子产品的人，对于追逐或尝试各种新功能并不热衷，甚至不少功能他根本就没用过，比如语音助手。

不知手指碰到了哪里，手机屏幕变亮，跳出来一个女声。

女声：您的 黄景瑜 想吃饺子。

语气平板，节奏诡异，故作活泼，很像某翻译软件成精了。

尹昉给吓了一跳，本能地问：什么？

一边拿起了手机，看到屏幕是siri的界面，刚刚的话转换成文字，写着：您的 黄景瑜 想吃饺子。

尹昉看到是siri松了口气，只想系统什么时候又偷偷更新了，现在siri都能直接念微信聊天记录了吗？

他打开微信，也没仔细看上面两人拉拉杂杂聊的那些日常，直接在输入框里写：想吃什么馅的？

他发完就将手机放下了，收拾归置一番后重新拿起来。

黄景瑜回：？？？

黄景瑜：你要请客啊？

尹昉往上翻，倒数第三条还是昨天聊完剧组琐事之后互道晚安的记录。他再退出聊天界面去看朋友圈，这才看到黄景瑜发了分组的配图小委屈。

黄景瑜：想吃饺子（弱小可怜无助但能吃.jpg＋宝宝摔倒了要吃饺子才能好.jpg

尹昉想，siri的功能也是越来越神奇了。

他切回聊天界面，写：好啊。

黄景瑜：那什么馅都行！

尹昉：那到时候见。

黄景瑜：疯狂抖动.gif

 

电影即将上映，宣传活动变得密集。两个人见面的机会不少，约的这顿饺子很快就兑现了。

不过吃得不好。节目录制之后又是采访，根本没时间正经找地方坐下来吃，叫了个外卖了事。

好在对饺子十分有心得的东北人黄景瑜挑剔之余还是吃得很开心的。

尹昉还没有杀青，得保持体型，算着量点到即止。黄景瑜也像没有以前那么馋，还剩一些的时候就放下了筷子。

尹昉第二天要早起赶飞机，估摸着剩这几个饺子热热能凑和当一顿早餐，就收了起来。

他看黄景瑜打了个哈欠。

尹昉：困了？

黄景瑜平时算挺夜猫子的。

黄景瑜摇头又点头：你回去睡吧，明天早上还一大早去机场呢。

尹昉点点头，拎着小半盒饺子回自己的房间，洗漱。他的作息一向比较规律，做完这些已经困了，坐在床边拿着手机设好闹钟准备睡，忽然屏幕一暗，彩色波浪线抖动，siri的声音响起来：您的 黄景瑜 睡不着。

尹昉看了看表，不检查朋友圈直接切到微信聊天窗口打字：要不要喝点酒？

黄景瑜：？

黄景瑜：……晚上喝酒会胖。

尹昉：喝一点没事。

他披了件衣服溜到隔壁黄景瑜的房间。大半夜的也不敢真喝什么酒，正好黄景瑜新代言了个含酒精饮料，品牌方送了不少，他带了一些出门。

然而找来找去只找到一罐，两个人用纸杯分一罐350毫升的饮料，还挺凉的，还挺甜的。

尹昉想这也帮助不了睡眠啊。

那个杯子在黄景瑜手里拿着都显小，里面的饮料好入喉，三口两口就被黄景瑜干了。

已经到了尹昉的手机自动静音的时间。屏幕又亮了，他偷偷看了看。

siri：您的 黄景瑜 希望您回房间休息。

尹昉：？

但他没说什么，一口也把饮料喝干，连着黄景瑜的杯子一起扔进垃圾桶，再挥手：我走了。

黄景瑜也挥手：晚安。

看着是颓，但是不困。

尹昉步出他的房间，掏出手机来翻到朋友圈查看，没有。既没有希望他回房间，也没有抱怨睡不着。

尹昉再换到siri的界面，瞪着上面的记录。

而siri径自沉默。

 

尹昉：你是谁？

siri：我是 这个世界上最好的 siri。

 

尹昉信她……才有鬼。

不过他个性里面有点船到桥头自然直的成分，在奇怪的方向上神经异常坚韧，真见了鬼能跟鬼聊个五块的。再说也就是身边多了一条黄景瑜肚子里的蛔虫，爱打小报告那种。

尹昉被闹钟闹起来，一边关掉闹钟一边检查siri，很好，没有新的爆料。

待他起床，自己注意到了。

房间的阳台正对酒店自己修的花园中庭，和隔壁房间的阳台是挨着的，能看到从隔壁透过来的一点点灯光。

就一点点，但确实亮着。

几点了？尹昉拉开阳台门走出去，忘记披外套，被冷风激得抖了一下。他也不能确定灯是不是忘记关，扒在挨着隔壁的那侧对着隔壁小声叫：景瑜？

天还没来得及亮，天空是一种暧昧的宝石蓝色，边沿处已经泛起了一些霞光，潜伏在各高楼琼宇的背后。

隔壁的阳台门也拉开，黄景瑜探出来半颗头，黑眼圈晕了满脸。

黄景瑜：早。

尹昉：还没睡？

声音半截岔跑了。他打了个喷嚏。

黄景瑜：你怎么连件外套都不穿啊？

他一着急就往外冒东北腔，人缩回去，声音急吼吼地往外蹿：你等着我去给你拿一件。

尹昉想说自己回房间里拿更快，都没来得及，干脆抄着手站在阳台上等着。

隔壁传来一阵迅疾的翻箱倒柜声，没过一会黄景瑜捧着件大棉衣跑出来：你先穿这个顶一顶。

两个房间的阳台挨得近，黄景瑜使力一送，尹昉从这边拉着，把大棉衣接过来。

黄景瑜本来就高，又喜欢穿宽大的款，穿在尹昉身上快把他埋起来了。

尹昉笑着道谢：好暖和啊，谢谢。

黄景瑜点头，自己吸了下鼻子。

他的眼眶有点红。

尹昉：睡不着？

黄景瑜：老毛病了。

这尹昉是知道的。

他也知道自己可以做的有限。

他靠近过去，贴着阳台的围栏，伸手。黄景瑜不明所以，但福至心灵，自动矮身，把上半身探过来。

他隔着阳台摸了摸黄景瑜的头。

没有发胶的时候手感挺好的。尹昉暗想道。

他说：还有点时间，你再去睡一会吧。

黄景瑜又吸了一下鼻子，点点头：嗯。

正要升起来的朝阳在他鼻尖上泛起一点好看的霞色。

黄景瑜说话算话，回去睡了。尹昉披着大棉衣回到室内才想起来没法还衣服，总不好天没亮再把谁从床上叫起来。

他得出发了，匆匆热了饺子囫囵吞下，给黄景瑜发了条微信，就提着行李去赶行程。

 

下一次有共同行程的时候他记得把大棉衣带上。

但是行程忙，棉衣塞在行李里，他回酒店了看见才想起来。

他一边定闹钟一边想明天一定记得还回去，一边看了一眼siri，没有新信息。

他做了个梦。

梦里黄景瑜是一颗草莓。

不是一颗真的草莓，但是一颗和真草莓一样的草莓——他穿了一个草莓样子的玩偶装，本来就高，穿着玩偶装简直就是巨人，草莓的那个尖直插天际。开了四个洞伸手伸脚，中间一个洞口露出来黄景瑜不知道为什么多了很多雀斑的可怜巴巴的脸。

可怜巴巴的草莓黄景瑜红着眼眶，居高临下地看着尹昉。

尹昉五雷轰顶。

梦境场景转换，他在吃东西。同剧组演员的粉丝给剧组送了礼物，里面有大福。尹昉不爱吃甜的，但这种点心的口感很有趣，他拿了一个细嚼慢咽。

突然传来一声嘤咛。

他低头，吃了一半的大福敞着皮子与奶油馅，奶油馅中心是艳红色的草莓，已经被咬开了，露出略淡色的果肉，中间躺着一个小小的黄景瑜，从果肉里面钻出来一点，扒着草莓的芯看他。

草莓黄景瑜：嘤。

尹昉想天哪让我醒吧。

他醒了。还很早，手机显示还算凌晨。他打开锁屏，siri果然跳出来，还在静音时间，屏幕上写着一行新的字。

siri：您的 黄景瑜 想成为您的小草莓。

尹昉：……什么鬼。

尹昉：不了吧！

 

他把手机往兜里一揣，往隔壁房间去。

有了上次的经验他这次比较没顾忌了，但还是先发了个微信：醒了？

那边光速回了一个不知道是什么意思的表情。

他慢慢敲门，很快门打开，黄景瑜探出头，满脸随着黑眼圈泛开的颓和疲倦。

黄景瑜：有事？

尹昉推他，把他推进室内。黄景瑜被推得连连倒退，最后在单人沙发上坐下，一下子人松开来。

尹昉站在他面前。

黄景瑜捂着脸：我是不是很没用？

尹昉想失眠算没用，那脱发怎么算呢？

他把手机抽出来，上面又多了一条。siri写：您的 黄景瑜 希望您抱抱他。

他将手机放在旁边柜子上，拉住黄景瑜。黄景瑜被他拉起来，还没来得及站好，跌进一个拥抱。

尹昉的肢体其实非常有力。

他搂住大男孩的肩，拍拍背，虽然体型差着一截不能把人整个圈住，温度与坚实的触感已经传递过去，让黄景瑜也低下头搂住他。

不知是不是给吓到了，黄景瑜的声音打颤：尹昉？尹老师？

尹昉略退开一些，看见黄景瑜泛红的鼻尖，泛红的眼睛，倒是真有一点像草莓，嘴唇微张，眨一眨眼，眼睛里面闪烁着亮亮的光。

眼角余光里手机屏幕又亮了，但他不需要看。

他拉低黄景瑜的头，吻上去。

略干燥的嘴唇，被他的吻熨出了旖旎的味道。不缠绵也称不上深，只是简单的唇舌相交，与互相交托的心迹。

一吻短暂而漫长，他先放开，黄景瑜还一脸快晕过去的表情看着他。

他拿起柜子上的手机，解屏，给黄景瑜看。

黄景瑜看清楚了，一把抢过去，一条条往上翻，又往下拉，刚好静音时间结束了，手指碰到最新纪录，给播放出来。

siri：您的 黄景瑜 希望得到您的 一个吻。

 

黄景瑜脖子都红了：我没有！

又觉得自己心口不一死撑面子更丢人，而且身体很诚实，脖子更红：你是谁！？

siri：我是 这个世界上最好的 siri。

黄景瑜：你不是！！！

 

尹昉：她是。


End file.
